The present invention disclosed herein relates to an adsorbent for capturing carbon dioxide and a method for manufacturing same, and more particularly, to an adsorbent for capturing carbon dioxide, comprising a magnesium oxide/titanium dioxide composite having a wide surface area, a large pore volume and good CO2 adsorption performance, and a method for manufacturing same.
Carbon dioxide (CO2) generated during combustion of fossil fuels is known as the largest source of global warming. A practical alternative on such exhaustion of carbon dioxide approaches to “carbon dioxide capture and sequestration (CCS)” technology by which carbon dioxide can be directly removed from the source of generating carbon dioxide.
Even the success or failure on the developments of the CCS technology depends on successful research and development and proof from particular elemental technology such as capture, compression, transportation and storage of carbon dioxide, since CO2 capture technology takes about 80% of the total CCS processing cost, research and development on the CO2 capture technology are being actively conducted in the developed countries such as America, Europe and Japan.
CO2 absorption by using liquid basic media such as aqueous amines is widely practiced and matured. Contrarily, CO2 adsorption on solid media is being considered as the future technology of the CO2 capture as a more practical and cheap alternative.
Number of candidates for solid media for CO2 adsorption has been considered including zeolites, activated carbons, metal oxides, hydrotalcites, organic-inorganic hybrids, and metal-organic frameworks. In recent years adsorbents based on alkaline metal oxides have gained much attention. With the interest in the temperature window, various alkaline metal oxides have been evaluated, and among these, magnesium oxide (MgO) based metal oxides proves to be the best candidate due to its adequate thermodynamic criteria, wide yet tuneable basicity and basic strength, and feasible temperature window.
However, MgO based adsorbent restricts its large scale application due to lack of its stability under temperature swing operation, slow kinetics, difference in the activity in the bulk and surface, low surface area, and collapse of the activity under multiple adsorption-desorption.
As a consequence, numerous studies were carried out to overcome these drawbacks by developing various MgO based adsorbents including MgO/Al2O3, MgO—ZrO2, MgO-SBA-15, MgO—C, layered double hydroxides, etc. However, there is lack of investigation with the perspective of the structural features of MgO based inorganic composite and their relationship.
Under such background, the inventors of the present invention developed a novel adsorbent for capturing carbon dioxide using a metal composite oxide of magnesium oxide and titanium dioxide, secured optimal morphology and crystal structure for CO2 adsorption of the metal composite oxide and completed the present invention.